Chasing The Sun
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: Flare shows up to Fairy Tail after the Games, beaten up and running from someone. She joins, moves in with Lucy, teams up with Juvia, and thinks her darkness is in the past - but then she falls ill. Of them all, Alzack is the one to recognize and diagnose her symptoms. Then she realizes she has to tell everyone, especially Luxus, the whole truth. Flare/Juvia, Lu/Na, Le/Ga, Mi/Fr
1. Arrival

**To be obvious, I must say that I do not own Fairy Tail or anything about it.**

**This story features Flare Corona. Since I love the character so much, I decided to write a story about her as a main character. The other main characters in this fic are Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Luxus. The other guild members will be in it, too, of course. I was originally going to make this a Flare/Luxus, but I then thought the idea of Flare/Juvia was too cute and too perfect to not write. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. I welcome constructive crit and suggestions, and yes, even flames (bad pun intended).**

**:)**

* * *

**"Hello" - Evanescence**

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

* * *

All was back to normal in the guild after Fairy Tail had come home from the Grand Magic Games.

Well, what normal was for Fairy Tail.

Cana was drinking a keg Mirajane had given her. Jet and Droy were fighting for Levy's attention while she sat at a table sweatdropping. She looked over at Lucy for help, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly as if to say, 'sorry'. Erza was eating cake so she wasn't paying attention to any of this, even though Gray and Natsu were arguing right next to her.

Lucy sighed happily. This was the life. She had bills to pay, Natsu had water amusement park repairs to pay for, and they had to start working again in a few days. But they had an entire guild of friends to back them up, to make them laugh, to cheer them up. If anything, the Grand Magic Games fiasco proved that. She looked around at everyone and smiled again. It brought them all closer, if that was even possible.

However, while it was great, the constant bickering of her two comrades always got on her nerves after a while. "Natsu! Gray! Cut it out! We just got back. Could you NOT fight for five minutes?" They looked a little guilty and stopped fighting. Juvia took this opportunity to grab Gray and pull him away from their table. Lucy shook her head. "I'll be right back," she said to Natsu, and ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

Lisanna finished pouring a drink for Luxus. She took his money and put it in the cash register, then sighed. She loved this guild so much, and technically she hadn't even been back for a full six months from Edolas, excluding the seven years the Tenroujima team was in stasis. She loved the Edolas Fairy Tail too, but there was nothing like being back with her real family, where she originally came from. She felt a little cheated out of years of her life, but she was back and so that was all that mattered to her. She cherished the fact that everyone was friends, here. That they loved and took care of each other. They accepted her immediately when they realized she was their Lisanna, and they even had a party when she returned.

But there was still something missing.

Even though she had a Natsu in Edolas, he was Edo-Lucy's, and not the Natsu she left behind all those years ago. Not the one who made a promise to her that he would marry her someday and raise a real baby, not just an egg. During her time back here, she had fallen in love with Natsu. Real love, not the childish crush she used to have. At first she thought he and Lucy had a thing for each other, but after months of watching them together, she hadn't seen a single sign of romantic feelings between them so she felt justified in going for him.

When she looked up and spotted him, he was sitting alone. Finally! "I'll be back," she told her sister. She gathered up some courage and walked up to him. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and she promised herself during the games that she would go for him if he and Lucy were still not a couple after they all got home. It had been hard to catch him alone.

"Hi Natsu."

"Lisanna! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you… do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for Lucy to get back from the bathroom."

"Could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

She brought him over by the entrance to a corridor that led to the guild's baths so no one could hear them, and took a deep breath. "Natsu…"

"What's up, Lis? Are you okay?"

His use of the nickname he gave her when they were kids helped her confidence. "Um, well I wanted to ask you something." Natsu stared at her expectantly. "How do you see me? How do you feel about me?"

Natsu's danger sense went off. "You're one of my best friends, why?"

Lisanna looked disappointed. "But do you feel anything else for me?"

Natsu didn't want to admit he knew what she was asking. "I, well, what do you mean?"

"Are you really that dense?"

"Um, uh…"

Then she kissed him.

_'No no no, why are you doing this, Lisanna? You're one of my best friends! You're like a sister to me! I don't love you, I love… L… Lu…'_

They heard a gasp and broke apart.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, very happy to see her.

Lisanna blushed. "We, ah, were just… um… sorry?"

"Don't be. I was just looking for Natsu and Mira said she saw him come this way." She turned to leave. "I'll leave you two alone. Sorry I interrupted."

"Lucy, wait!"

"It's okay, Natsu. Finish. What I wanted to talk to you about can wait."

"Lucy!"

But she was gone. He went to go after her but Lisanna stopped him, annoyed. "Natsu!"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I… I…"

She had him cornered. "I'm sorry I was so bold, I just couldn't wait any longer. I thought that maybe you and Lucy had a thing, but after watching you two, it seems like you're just best friends so I made a move. I wanted it to come from you, but it seemed like you weren't getting what I was hinting at, so I just went ahead and…"

"It's okay, don't worry. Sorry Lis, but I have to go see what Lucy wanted; she looked like she really needed something. Can we talk later?" He smiled to reassure her so she wouldn't be sad because of his rushing off, but it did more... it gave her the wrong impression.

Lisanna took that to mean he wanted to see her again in the same way she did, so she smiled. "Okay, Natsu-chan. See you later." She beamed as she walked back into the guild hall, leaving him there dumbfounded.

He shook his head and went to check on Lucy but couldn't find her anywhere. "Mira, have you seen Lucy?"

"She just came from where you did, didn't you see her?"

"Yeah but then she left before me and now I can't find her."

"She went out the front door. She looked upset. Did you two have a fight?"

"Thanks, Mira!"

Mirajane watched him leave, confusion on her face.

* * *

_'Natsu, you jerk!'_ Lucy didn't know why she was so upset. She figured it was inevitable, that he and Lisanna would get together. She just wasn't ready for it. _'Well, there goes my luck.'_ She had started to cry. Instead of sitting at a table to wait for him, she went outside for some fresh air. However, when she closed the door and turned around, she saw a red haired figure crumpled on the ground.

The girl had lifted her head at the sound of someone coming through the door and Lucy gasped. "Flare!" There were tear streaks down Flare's face, dark bruises on every area of exposed skin, and she looked exhausted.

"Blondie… it's good to see you."

Lucy dropped to her knees in front of Flare, inspecting her for more injuries. "What happened to you?! Was it Ivan?"

"I…" But she couldn't talk. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the redhead and let her cry. "Let it out, it's good to cry. I'll listen when you can talk."

This is how Natsu found them. Lucy looked up at him, pleading for help with her eyes. "Is that Flare from Raven Tail?"

Lucy leveled him with a glare. "Oh, way to be tactful, Natsu!" Inwardly, she cringed. Her voice had been harsher than she meant it to be.

"What? It was just a question! And why is she crying? In your arms? She did horrible things to you in the games!"

"And she apologized for them. Can't you see her bruises, you idiot? It might be dark, but that streetlamp provides enough light for even your slow brain to see them."

"Hey!"

But he did see them. He just didn't want to say anything about them because he was so unsure about her.

"I'm bringing her to Master." She turned her head back to Flare. "Can you stand?"

Flare nodded but when she took a few steps and wobbled, Lucy put her arm around her anyway. "Natsu, get her other side."

Flare's eyes widened. "I'm fine like this, I don't need two people. Really. Thank you, though." Her voice was raspy, as if she was sick or had used it too much recently.

Lucy looked uncertain but let it go. "Alright. Are you sure you want to go in there with everyone all rowdy right now?"

Flare just stared at the door. "I have no choice… but to beg for Fairy Tail's protection."

Natsu and Lucy shared a look of concern.

"Is there anything you want to tell us before we take you in there?" Lucy asked.

Flare shook her head, but then it seemed she caught a wave of embarrassment. "Wait, I don't want them to see me like this," she whimpered.

"Honestly, it'll probably benefit you if they do," Natsu said. Flare looked at him questioningly. "Even with Lucy's word, they might have a hard time trusting you. Seeing how beat up you are will help your case."

"Natsu, you're not being very sensitive," Lucy chided. "And, she'll have your word, too, not just mine."

"Right, Natsu?"

"I mean... well, no offense, to you or her, it's just hard to forget all those things she did to you and Asuka."

Flare looked sad.

"You do see the bruises all over her. You're not blind. But you didn't see her the day I came to watch after I got well enough to get out of bed. She was covered in bruises then, too, and that was after a fight she won. With Obra's help... but still. I saw Alexei - well I guess it was Ivan, now that we know they're the same person - grab her chin and threaten her after he noticed her glaring at me. When she came to me at the water park and apologized, I forgave her. The one who she did most damage to. And I bet if Asuka saw her and heard an edited version of the story, she'd forgive her, too. She's obviously in a lot of physical and emotional pain right now, so either stop being an ass and help, or go away." Lucy knew she was being overly harsh but she couldn't seen to help it.

"Blondie, don't be hard on him. His reaction is understandable and I deserve more than just skepticism. At least he's willing to give me a chance. But thank you... for your words. They mean more than you know."

Natsu looked a little ashamed. "Let's get inside. If you're running from someone, you shouldn't be out here. Plus, Wendy will probably want to heal you."

Lucy, as upset as she was, smiled at him. "Yes, you should get those bruises tended to and Wendy can check for damage we can't see."

"Thank you."

They all took a deep breath, and opened the doors. There was an immediate reaction.

Most came forward out of either curiosity or to help, but some got their magic ready. Mira rushed in front of their magic circles and clenched her fists. Her demonic aura practically filled the room, instantly making them cancel their magic in fear. "Stop! There is no need for magic! Put it away! This girl is obviously hurt and in need of help!" As her aura dissipated, she turned and made her way through the crowd towards the threesome that was now stuck in a circle of people asking hundreds of questions. "Out of my way, move it, move it, let me through!" She stopped in front of Flare and cupped her face with her hands. Her brows furrowed and she looked furious. "Poor girl... whoever did this to you will..." she shook her head as if to clear it, sighed, and looked at Lucy. "What happened?"

"I went outside for fresh air and saw her sitting next to the door. She didn't say much; just that she wanted to ask for Fairy Tail's help and protection. She's too weak to have gotten much else out."

Suddenly, a deep voice rang through the guild hall. "You have some nerve, coming here."

Everyone turned to the sound.

"Luxus!" Mira sounded scandalized. "Look at the state she's in!"

"You act as if I care. She's either ballsy or stupid for showing her face here." His eyes met Flare's and he crossed his arms. "What, didn't get arrested so you had nowhere to go? Did you use your hair to beat yourself up to get my guild to pity you and take you in with open arms?"

"LUXUS!" boomed Makarov's voice.

Luxus cringed a little, then rolled his eyes. The crowd parted as the master made his way through. "Don't make me remind you in detail of what you did to our guild that forced me to kick you out, and of Gildarts's kindness in letting you back in." Luxus fumed, but looked a little embarrassed. "Do not forget what Fairy Tail is, or its morals. I know you have changed and that you are very protective of your nakama. I know you are angry with this girl and what she and her guild did to ours. But if you took the time to get to know people's stories before you judge them, you would see things very differently. You know I do not allow my children to speak so maliciously to anyone who does not deserve it. Arguing is one thing. Fighting is another. They are natural. But as soon as I hear abuse, it will be put to an end, or expulsion will result. I will not tolerate bullies. I know you know better and you are emotionally involved in what Raven Tail did, so I will excuse your behavior. Dislike her, don't speak to her, ignore her if you wish - but do not abuse her again."

Luxus stormed out of the guild. The master sighed, then addressed Flare. "I apologize. He has a good heart, though a rash and abrasive demeanor. I expect you want to speak with me?"

Flare nodded but Mira spoke before she got the chance to. "Master, if I may - I would like to get her to the infirmary before anything else to assess her injuries. Would you two mind waiting to talk?"

Makarov waved his hand dismissively and his behavior turned from serious to cheerful. "Of course, of course. I'll be waiting!"

"Everyone, please move so we can get her to the infirmary. Don't crowd her; give her some space. Lisanna, Elfman; follow us, please."

"I want to help!" Wendy cried. "Please let me come, too!"

Mira nodded. "Thank you, Wendy. I was hesitant to ask you to use your power on a former enemy; I wasn't sure what your thoughts were on the matter. I'm happy that you volunteered."

"She's not an enemy now, though, and she looks like she needs a lot of healing! Of course I would help."

Mira smiled, but there was someone who was upset about this.

"Wendy, don't use up all of your energy on her. Be careful; you get tired, easily. And she's from Raven Tail... just be careful."

Wendy's usual reaction to Charle was submissive and pleading. But this time, her eyes became angry as she faced her companion. "I've had enough of your negativity, Charle! I'm going to heal her whether you like it or not! Stop trying to warn me about my magic! I'm not weak like you think I am, I'm strong! I think I proved that at the games!"

"You did, Wendy, I'm not saying that - " Charle began, startled by Wendy's outburst along with the rest of the wide-eyed guild.

"You DO say that, though," Wendy said, "all the time. And I said I've had enough." She then turned and stalked off in the direction of the infirmary.

"... I really didn't mean to imply she's weak." Charle looked sad, and still shocked.

"I know, but it does come off that way sometimes," Lucy said gently. "Just let her be; she's probably worried about Flare and she is young; she probably doesn't understand the situation as much as we do. Also, she has a much more forgiving heart than an adult, not that we're that much older than her. Give her time, then go explain what you really meant."

"Yeah... " Charle still looked sad.

"I'll cheer you up, Charle!" Happy said. "Wanna go fishing?"

"No."

Now Happy looked sad.

"Don't worry, Happy! I'll go fishing with you tomorrow!"

Natsu's words perked the cat right up. "Aye!"

"We should get her to a bed," Mira reminded them. "I won't rest until she's upstairs, so move it, people!"

"Mira is Fairy Tail's mother figure," Lucy whispered to Flare as they made their way through the guild hall. The redhead actually cracked a smile.

Mira caught this and gave a smile of her own. "Well we all need a mother! Almost there, it's just down the hall and around the corner. Elfman will carry you if you can't walk."

Flare shied away from him. "I'll manage with Blondie."

Mira's eyes shot to Lucy's and they shared a knowing glance, but said nothing more about it. "Okay, then make sure you hold onto the wall if you need to."

When they arrived at what they were calling an infirmary, Flare's eyes widened. This was more like a whole wing than just one little infirmary. There were a bunch of beds on both sides of the heavily windowed room, curtains should anyone need one, and shelves filled with medicine that only Mira and Lisanna could get to thanks to Freed's magic.

Seeing the surprise on her face, Mira said, "I know it's big but we're a... reckless guild and we get hurt a lot." She smiled sheepishly. "Now lay down and Wendy will assess you."

"I'm going to put you in a sleep state," the little blue haired girl said, "so it'll be more comfortable for you. When I heal people, it hurts them because I'm not making their wounds go away; I'm speeding up the healing process."

Flare nodded and closed her eyes. Wendy's hands began to glow as she got to work. Her face contorted into a multitude of grimaces, cringes, and sadness. And then it got worse. She gasped, absolutely horrified at something.

"What is it, Wendy?" Elfman asked, never having seen her heal someone before.

"She can't really hear you that well," Lucy said. "When she heals, she's sort of halfway conscious because she has to focus on the process so much."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. She now had tears streaming down her face.

"It's so horrible..." Wendy whispered.

Lisanna responded. "When she heals, she can sort of 'see' the damage and how it happened. Not exactly a vision, but that's how she describes it."

"Do you think she might be too young to see what happened to Flare?" Mira asked. "We don't even know... and it has to be bad because she wouldn't tell us."

"Maybe it's for the best... She's healed her enough; I think Flare will be alright," Lisanna said.

"Wendy," Lucy prodded. "Wendy, stop. Flare is okay now. Please stop."

Wendy didn't come-to. Instead, a squeak came out of her, as if she wanted to scream but stopped herself.

"Okay that's enough! Wendy! Snap out of it NOW!" Mira shouted.

Wendy's magic faded and her eyes opened wide. "Wha... ? You stopped me? Why?"

"Because you might be strong, but you are too young to see what she's gone through."

Wendy was shaking, now. "I... I... think even I agree with you..."

Lucy pulled Wendy into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. "I'm sorry you saw whatever you saw. I wish I knew it was that bad so I could have stopped you."

"I want to heal her."

"I know."

"How long will she be asleep?" Mira gently interjected, trying to get Wendy's mind away from the subject.

"I dunno," the dragonslayer mumbled, her voice muffled by Lucy's shirt. "It all depends on the person and how badly they need sleep." Wendy pulled herself out of Lucy's hug, wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Lu-nee. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not a baby. I'm growing up. I need to learn to handle more grown-up things."

Mira smiled. "You are growing up. It's very nice to see. However, there are still some things you shouldn't be subjected to. And yet, it's up to you to decide what you can and cannot handle. I'm proud of you, Wendy."

Wendy smiled at her. "Thanks. Will she be okay here? Should we leave her?"

"I think so. I can ask Freed and Levy to set up runes around her that will alert us when she wakes."

As they left to get the solid script mages, Lucy turned to look at the sleeping redhead one last time before shutting the door. She frowned. Wendy wasn't weak. She was, in fact, very strong and grown up for a fourteen-year-old. And to get her as upset as she was when she was healing Flare took a lot. Lucy wasn't sure she even wanted to know what happened, but she did know that there was no way she was leaving Flare alone ever again. That was for sure.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? Thanks for reading! I'm in a writing group that meets twice a month, but I'd still love to hear your thoughts! Ciao!**


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

**IMPORTANT (to me at least): **I don't know if any of you have read the latest manga that came out today (Friday), but I assure you that the idea I have for Flare and what the Eternal Flame came from/is was SOLELY my own - it just happened to be the same as the manga. I can't prove it to you but I swear, I thought of this weeks ago in my writing group. I even said to them, "wouldn't it be funny if this actually happened in the manga?" and it did! I'm psyched about it, but I wanted you all to know that the origin of the Eternal Flame was my idea weeks ago; I did not get it from the manga chapter that just came out today.

I have gotten a few reviews asking me if this is a Luxus/Lucy fic. It is not. Yes, it revolves around Flare and her mystery love who I will not mention yet, but it is a Natsu/Lucy. The only characters that have relationships set in stone (at least the ones I'm willing to tell you about) are Lucy, Flare, Levy, Natsu, Gajiru, Mirajane, Elfman, Freed, Evergreen, Bisca, and Alzack. These people's names are NOT next to their partners' names except Bisca and Alzack; they were listed randomly. Almost anyone who is not here is up for suggestions by you guys! I've been throwing around ideas in my head, but by all means, interject. There are a few people I didn't mention because if I did, it would give away who I'm pairing Flare with.

Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**"Away From Me" - Evanescence  
**

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

_[Chorus:]_  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

_[Chorus]_

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me.

* * *

Flare's eyes fluttered open to the worried face of Lucy. She turned her head and saw a few others standing nearby, thankful that they weren't crowding around her.

"Have you been here the whole time?" she asked groggily. "How long have I been out?"

Lucy looked nervous. "Well, we have been in to check on you - "

"Meaning Lucy has been in here every hour," Mira joked.

Lucy sweatdropped. "You didn't have to tell her that..."

Flare was heartened by Lucy's actions but her other question still hadn't been answered. "How long have I been out?"

Lucy fidgeted. "Three days."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Three _days_?"

"You really needed the healing time," the blue-haired girl said. Was it Wendy?

"Wendy told us that sometimes it takes a few hours, sometimes a few days, depending on how badly hurt the patient is," Lucy explained.

"Wow..." Flare tried to sit up and found it quite easy.

"How do you feel?" Mira asked.

"Pretty good, actually. A bit sore."

"How did you sleep?" Mira asked. "Any bad dreams? Good dreams?"

"None."

Wendy piped up. "My spell makes it so the patient is put into a peaceful, mostly dreamless sleep. It's good to see it worked on you, especially since you're a redhead. I gave you a little extra though, just in case."

"Thank you," Flare said with a warm smile. There was something really soothing about that girl; she couldn't help but like her. "I appreciate what you've done for me. I promise you I will repay the favor someday." When Wendy opened her mouth to protest, Flare held up a hand to stop her. "I know you don't want or expect it, but I _will_ repay you somehow. No if's, and's, or but's."

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while everyone else snickered. Lucy sat on the bed next to her new friend and took her hand. "Are you ready to officially meet the guild? Master is there too, so you can pull him aside and speak to him if you want."

Flare sighed. "I guess I have to be." Lucy helped her stand and she stretched her stiff muscles. "I really need to use the facilities first, though."

They laughed and showed her the way. They were glad that she had a sense of humor after what had happened to her. It showed she was comfortable around them, at least.

She was greeted with a warm welcome from most when she walked into the main hall. When she and Lucy sat at a table, they were all introduced by Mira. Luxus sat by the bar on the other side of the room, brooding and rolling his eyes. After they all said their hello's, the master stepped forward.

"As nice as I'm sure it is to meet my children - well, those who are okay with you being here... the others will come around, you'll see - you need to speak with me, am I right?"

She nodded. "But first, I want to explain why I came here."

Mira spoke up. "You don't have to, you know. No one is making you."

"I know. I just think you all deserve an explanation."

"Damn right," Luxus snorted. Everyone glared at him and he rolled his eyes again, which seemed to be his thing.

"Well... short version is, I'm on the run from someone from my old guild. After the games, since I wasn't arrested, I went back home to gather my things, not realizing that one of the Raven Tail members had escaped capture." Most people gasped and started murmuring. "He was at the guild when I returned. I was beaten until I finally fought back and escaped. But only barely. By some miracle, I was able to make my way here."

There was a silence in the room. No one knew what to say.

Juvia decided to break it. "Was a beating the only thing that happened?" she asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"I don't... it was... I was beaten. I told you that," Flare answered quietly. She tried to lie, but she had hesitated too much; some of the more perceptive knew there was more she wasn't telling.

"He didn't... you weren't... were you?" Lucy asked, horrified of her answer.

"No, no."

"That's enough questions about her personal life," Mira said sharply. "All you need to know is what she decides to tell you."

The shy redhead smiled gratefully at Fairy Tail's mother figure, who seemed to have already taken her under her wing.

After listening intently and watching the interactions between the newcomer and the rest of the guild, Erza finally decided to speak. "This person. Who is he?"

"Sorry, but that's not something I will answer. At least until I talk to Master Makarov. And while we're all here... I want to truly apologize for what I did at the games. For hurting you, whether it was directly or indirectly. I had to win that fight. If I didn't... then what would have happened to me would have been worse than what you and Blondie thought happened to me," she said to Juvia. She turned to Lucy. "I wasn't really threatening that little girl. I just had to make you think I was. I know you're stronger than me, so I had to make you cooperate."

"Cooperation means branding her skin and stripping her in front of everyone?" Natsu asked. "And whether you meant it or not, you _threatened_ Asuka!"

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, but Flare interrupted her.

"No. I wasn't going to do that. I just had to make everyone think I was to look evil and powerful in front of my guild so I wouldn't get punished. I was going to choke her enough to make her pass out, but not die. But then she pulled out that really powerful attack... metria something... and Obra was forced to use his cancelling magic to save our face and make me win the match. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your protection, but I have to ask for it. He's going to come after me, if he hasn't already. And whether you believe me or not about threatening the girl, I was never going to hurt her. I really am telling the truth."

A green-haired woman wearing a cowboy hat and a gun strapped to her back stepped forward. Flare had already forgotten her name, as she had most of the people in front of her. "I forgive you."

"I'm sorry... I forgot your name... there are so many new people I just met, and..."

Bisca waved her hand. "No worries, I understand. I'm Bisca, Asuka's mother." Flare's eyes widened but Bisca turned to Natsu. "As a man, you could never understand her pain or what she has gone through. If I can forgive her, I ask that you do as well."

Flare was overcome by a strangely wonderful sensation. The rumors about Fairy Tail were beyond true; this guild really _was_ loving. They really did care about each other, and they didn't judge - most of them, at least. They could hold a grudge and hold it hard, but as soon as an enemy made an about-face and turned to the light, Fairy Tail welcomed them with open arms.

"Why Fairy Tail?" Makarov suddenly asked, as if he could tell what she was thinking.

Her face softened. "Because you love each other. You care for each other. And you would do anything for each other. I want that back. I used to have it... but my village was attacked and I can't go back. That's a story for another day, though. Fairy Tail is... truly incredible. I couldn't imagine a better family. I just hope you'll accept me. If not, then I'll find somewhere else to go. My second choices were Mermaid Heel, Llamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth now that Minerva and her father are gone."

"Very good! Come with me, then."

He turned towards a staircase that led upstairs, but instead of following him, Flare looked to Lucy with a pleading, unsure expression on her face. Lucy got up and walked with her, reassuring the girl with a smile.

Lucy closed Makarov's door behind them and they sat in front of his desk. He smiled. "Ah, Lucy. You decided to join?" He looked at Flare. "You wanted her here?" She nodded shyly. "No worries at all, my dear. Now then. What did you have to tell me?"

"I don't even know where to start..."

"The beginning is always a good place," he said, his eyes twinkling.

She took a deep breath. "I come from the Sun Village. Well, at least I was raised there. I was found by the giants when I was four; I had gotten separated from my parents but I barely remember anything about that. When I was fifteen, during my coming of age ritual, the Eternal Flame's spirit, a sun dragon, chose me and blessed me with his magic."

Their eyes widened and Lucy interrupted her. "Are you a dragon slayer?"

Flare hesitated. "I guess I am by technicality, but I don't want anyone to know that. Please don't tell people that... it would make my life even more difficult."

"May I ask why?" the blonde asked.

"Ivan thought I was a dragon slayer, which is why he initially wanted me in his guild. When I couldn't do any of the dragon slayer magic because of my lack of knowledge and insisting that I was not a slayer, he kept me for my fire hair magic. Being a dragon slayer is not something I'm good at, and it's something the members of Raven Tail will try to exploit if they catch me again."

"They won't," Makarov said with strength in his voice.

"Even so, I don't want anyone to know this yet. I don't even know how to use it. His name was Ho, but I think he was just a spirit, not the dragon himself. We never asked, though; we all just assumed, but dragons can live for hundreds of years. He didn't disappear with the others fifteen years ago, which fueled our belief. He also never talked to anyone but those who have been blessed by him. I barely had time to learn anything from him. A year later, when I turned sixteen, I left to go to a traveling market that was in the area. When I came back, my village, my family, and the Eternal Flame were encased in ice. No amount of my magic would melt it, and I cursed myself for not learning more from Ho." A tear slipped down her cheek and Makarov handed her a tissue.

"Would you like to stop?"

"No, I want to tell my story. I'm fine, it's just painful. I just haven't told it since it happened." She sniffed, took a deep breath, and composed herself. "I vowed to rectify what happened, but before I could do anything to help, I had to know myself and my magic better. So I set out on a journey to find myself... stupid as it sounds... and I came across Raven Tail one day. Ivan made his guild sound so lovely... so I joined, thinking this would be a great way for me to grow with my magic and make friends who could help me. Little did I know how evil he was. I tried to leave, but he brought me to my village and had Ir, one of my giant kin, destroyed... blown up... as punishment and promise of what he was capable of should I try again. So I was forced to stay. After that, every time I did or said or didn't do something that someone in the guild didn't like, they would go rushing to Ivan, tell him, and I'd get beaten." Lucy looked horrified. "A few months in, I was approached by someone in the guild - the only member Ivan respected." Makarov's face lit up in surprise. Ivan respecting anyone but himself? Now _that _was something. "He gave me a choice. Either continue to get beaten all the time or become his to... own. His toy, his jewelery, his candy, his to show off, his to do with whatever he pleased." Makarov and Lucy were both livid. "I chose the latter."

"So you _were_ r... good lord, I can't even say the word. Repeatedly! Why did you lie and tell us you weren't?" Lucy asked. She was trembling with rage.

"I wasn't." This seemed to calm Lucy down, if only because of the shock value. "Girls who are raped aren't given a choice. This was my choice. He didn't force me. I much preferred to cater to him and have his protection from Ivan than be continuously beaten for every little thing I did."

"That doesn't make it right!" Lucy shouted.

Flare looked down at her lap. "I know. But it was all I had. I don't think of him as a good man, believe me. Especially after he did what he did a few days ago."

"What... " Lucy began, but she stopped herself. She wasn't sure she was ready to know.

As if she could read her thoughts, Flare answered. "You really don't want to know, and I really don't want to tell it. The short version is, that was the one time I ever refused him. He didn't like that. He was already pissed about what happened at the games, and that his whole guild was arrested except for me, even though he managed to escape. It was the first time he ever struck me. I escaped only because of the anger, fear, and sheer willpower I felt. I needed to get out of there, if only to save my village. The sun magic gave me strength, and I was able to hurt him badly enough to give me a head start. He was never a good man, but I _have_ to be at least a little thankful for getting me away from his fa... from Ivan."

Makarov caught her slip, but didn't understand what she meant. However, he was so furious and focused on her story that he immediately forgot about it. He was visibly shaking. "It's your choice to view it however you wish, but that will _never_ happen here. And you are _never_ going back."

Flare's eyes filled with grateful tears. "Thank you, Master."

"You said you weren't going to tell the guild who he is until you spoke to me. So... who is he?"

"This is the part I was dreading telling the most."

"Is it that bad? Do I know him?"

"No... but you are... well, you'll figure it out from his name. It's Sieg... Dreyar."

The silence in the room was so loud, it was deafening.

Then he decided to speak. "Dreyar." She nodded. "How is he related to me."

"He is your grandson. Luxus's half brother. Master, why are you crying?"

Makarov took a moment before he answered. "I thought Ivan was evil. To think that my own flesh and blood could do something like that to a woman... I am so sorry, Flare. I... I am appalled. I would never... those two are not my family. Related by blood, that is all. I am so sorry."

There was a bang that startled him and Flare. They looked at Lucy, who was now standing, shaking with her hands balled into fists and tears streaming down her angry face. Her forgotten chair was on its side behind her. "There is no way in _hell _I will ever let him near you again! Master! Please grant her protection!"

He nodded and turned back to Flare. "You had my and my guild's protection before you told me this story, but now... no, there is no way I'll let him _near_ you. How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"So he was born soon after I kicked Ivan out of the guild."

Flare shook her head. "No. Remember, you were gone for seven years."

"Ah yes, that... so he was... eleven when we left eight years ago for Tenroujima?" Flare nodded. "When Luxus was twenty-three. Do you have any information on his mother?"

"No, sir. No one dared ask."

"Why wasn't he at the games?"

"He was. He was disguised as Obra."

* * *

_She was sitting on her bed, in too much pain to lay down. All she did was ask if she could go to town to get some real food. She couldn't even cry; her ribs hurt too much. She didn't even think up extravagant escape plans, anymore. She still had her spirit and her heart, but she had been broken in. Like a green horse, she thought bitterly. She stiffened; her door had opened._

_Sieg, the Master's son, leered down at her._

_"I have a proposition for you. Either continue to get beaten all the time by him or be my toy and obtain my security. He won't touch you once he grants me my wish. It's your choice, Red. It may not be much of one, but at least it's a choice." He grinned. "Frankly, you're safer sticking with me. At least I have control over my anger. He's likely to go overboard one day and kill you. Oh and I assume you know that running away is _not_ an option. You know what would happen to you if you even tried." _

_"Why would you give me a choice?" she asked weakly._

_"Because frankly, crying, unwilling women are unattractive." He walked out of her room, waving with his back to her. "Let me know when you decide."_

_She sat on her bed staring at the floor, unmoving. She didn't want to be around these people, but she didn't want to leave, either. Ever since her home and family were encased in ice, she vowed to become the strongest she could be so she could avenge them, and change them back one day. This was also the only home she had at the moment. Even if she tried to escape... she shuddered. She didn't want to think about that._

_He was right. She had a choice to make, and it wasn't a hard decision. _

_She got up and followed him._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :) Please let me know what you think!


	3. Pieces

**Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in over a month. So much has happened, including scrambling to find a job and my baby (my cat Shadow) having to be put down... it's been crazy and an emotional rollercoaster. But here it is, the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them.**

* * *

Gary Allan  
"Pieces"

I've been broken, torn and scattered

I've loved holy, I've loved sin

I was rolling on the wind

It didn't matter 

I was so sure of who I didn't want to be

Every smile and every fear

Every laugh and every tear

It was all me, it was all me 

Pieces of my heart

Pieces of my soul

Pieces that I'm gonna be

I don't even know

I gave a lot to lovers

Gave a lot to friends

Everything I took from them

Made me who I am

Pieces 

We've all been lied to

We've all been liars

Nothing's perfect in this world

Everybody's been burned by the fire

Guess I'm learning 

That what breaks you, makes you grow

But I'm not hiding where I've been

Gonna let the light shine in

What I don't need

Gonna let that, let that, let that go 

Pieces of my heart

Pieces of my soul

Pieces that I'm gonna be

I don't even know

I gave a lot to lovers

Gave a lot to friends

Everything I took from them

Made me who I am

Pieces 

Pieces, the good and the bad

Pieces, the happy and sad

Pieces, the wrong and the right

Pieces, that's my, that's my, that's my life 

Pieces of my heart

Pieces of my soul

Pieces that I'm gonna be

I don't even know

I gave a lot to lovers

Gave a lot to friends

Everything I took from them

Made me who I am

Pieces

Pieces 

* * *

When Flare was brought back downstairs, the master jumped onto a table. "My children, I have an announcement! Not only has this young woman been granted our protection, but you have all gained a new sister!"

Amidst the cheering, Natsu's voice rang, "You're pregnant, Master?"

Makarov threw his beer mug at the laughing dragon slayer. "Mirajane, the honors, please."

Flare, who's eyes were already wide from the master's and Natsu's exchange, looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean, sister? What are you..." He couldn't really mean to make her a member, could he?

Mira made her way through the crowd and presented the redhead with the guild stamp on a small pillow. "Congratulations, Flare! Where and what color would you like this?"

Flare turned to Makarov. "You're really adding me as a member?"

"Of course, child. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I... there are so many reasons."

"Well this guild doesn't discriminate, especially if the person shows that they are inherently good. So do you accept?"

She looked around at the encouraging faces of the notorious guild she was always sure she would never be a part of, and couldn't believe they wanted her there.

Lucy placed a hand on Flare's and smiled at her. "If you don't want to decide now, you don't have to. But you did say you've wanted to join this guild for years so why the hesitation?"

"I just can't believe I'm finally here in this situation. OF course I... accept." There was another eruption of cheers. "Thank you Master, everyone."

"Where would you like the stamp?" Mira gently reminded her.

"Uh..."

"You can always change it later," Lucy said.

"Then, here please." Flare pointed to her wrist. "As big as you can fit on my wrist, and gray please."

"Gray?" Lucy asked. "Not red?"

"No. Si... that man made me wear red. Ivan, too. It was their favorite color, and they thought it suited me and my power. I barely remember anything about my parents except that my mother's hair was the same as mine, but her eyes were gray. Light gray. I often dream about them."

"What a beautiful reason for a color choice," Mira exclaimed.

Flare smiled and held out her wrist. Unlike the cold stabbing of the Raven Tail symbol, this one felt warm and gentle. "Thank you," she said when it was done. As she stared at it, she was filled with happiness and the memory of her mother's eyes.

And then she was brought out of her blissful moment by a reality check, courtesy of Cana. "Where will you live?"

Flare looked thoughtful, and a little worried. "I didn't think that far ahead... I can just rent a cheap apartment somewhere. I think I have enough money for a studio apartment for a few months. I can find work somewhere and save up some more."

"How about Fairy Hills?" Erza suggested. "It's Fairy Tail's female dormitory. It has rooms you rent, a common space, and a big kitchen."

"Or you could live with me," Lucy offered. "I have a one-bedroom apartment but it's spacious, and the living room is somewhat closed off from the kitchen so you'll have some privacy. My rent is paid for the next few months so we could save up together to get a two-bedroom apartment soon."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on you like that."

"It's not imposing, I offered! And I'd love it if you moved in. I've lived alone ever since I ran away from home and joined Fairy Tail, and I've been feeling lonely recently. I'd love a roommate. Think about it? Please? I can cook! I make mean omelettes."

"She's not kidding," Natsu added.

Flare chuckled. "I'll think about it. I need something right away though, while I make my decision. How much is a studio at Fairy Hills?"

"Three hundred jewels a month," a blue-haired girl with glasses answered. Flare bit her lip.

"Why don't you stay with me for a week, save your money, and see how you like it? If you don't, and you end up wanting to live alone, I won't be offended. Promise!" Lucy begged.

"Alright."

The blonde did a double-take. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I appreciate it and I still feel like I'm imposing, but I'll give it a try since you want it so much."

Lucy gave her a bear hug. "Yay! Once I make you an omelette, you'll never want to leave!"

Flare laughed. "Perhaps... I do love omelettes."

Natsu shook his head, laughing at Lucy's antics. "No, really. You won't leave. She has to kick me and Happy out all the time. But I won't come around that often if you're uncomfortable with it."

"No, that's fine. I am not about to be the reason for you not coming over anymore."

No one noticed Lisanna frowning. "I make omelettes too, Natsu-chan. You should come over and try them sometime." She smiled at him. He laughed nervously but she took it to mean he was excited.

Lucy's face saddened for a moment but she forced it away and grabbed her new friend's hand. "Come on, I'll show you my place and get you settled in. Then if we have time, I can show you around Magnolia!"

But Flare caught what had just transpired between Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna. She decided, though, to just watch them for the next week and let Lucy bring it up if she wanted to. "That sounds great, Blondie. Lead the way."

Lucy beamed, and practically dragged Flare out of the guild.

"So this is our river. Magnolia gets a ton of shipments this way," she said while balancing on the river wall.

"You're gonna fall, Lucy-chan!"

"I'll be careful!"

Flare giggled. "Is that a normal occurrence?"

"Every day! Oh! That over there is the cathedral. Not many people here are religious but it's a gorgeous place to visit, and they hold mass every Sunday. There are a few other places of worship here like a couple of Shinto and Buddhist shrines, there's a temple, etcetera, but you can't see them from here. My favorite is the Sakura Jinja, the cherry blossom shrine. I'll show you that tomorrow if you like."

"I would love that, actually. I love shrines. They're so peaceful."

"Great!" Lucy jumped off the stone wall and pointed up and down the street. "All of these are super old on the outside to retain the city's ancient history, but they apartments and houses on the inside are mostly modern. Here's our building."

She was already calling it theirs. Flare wasn't sure she'd get out of this... not that she wanted to. She was just so hell bent on not imposing on anyone that it interfered with what she really wanted - to live with Lucy. She followed the blonde up a flight of stairs and through an old-looking door into the apartment.

"Here we are!"

Flare looked around in awe. This was so much nicer than anything she had seen in Rumford, the town Raven Tail was near, and Raven Tail itself was an unwelcome, cold, dingy place.

"What do you think?"

"It's... really nice."

"Is it? I mean, it _is_ a little messy right now because I was supposed to do laundry and the dishes yesterday but I didn't get around to it. And I know it's small..."

"It's wonderful, Blondie. I'm just not used to things as nice as this."

Lucy's expression changed from worry to sadness. "I'm sorry you've had a horrible life for the last however many years. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You'll be treated like a princess at Fairy Tail, trust me." Flare smiled. Then she frowned. Lucy looked puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that... I have nothing to wear but this awful dress..." She looked down at her revealing red dress and suddenly hated it with all of her being. "I can't believe I didn't think about that until now."

"Well you know what _that _means!"

Flare looked confused. "What?"

"Shopping trip!"

The redhead almost snorted, then shook her head. "While I've never been shopping, I should only buy one outfit and constantly wash it. I should save my money for rent."

"Oh please. Clothes are important; you can't just have one set! You and I look like we're about the same size. You can try on some of mine and wear them until we go shopping, but when we do go tomorrow, if you don't buy them for yourself, I will buy them for you," Lucy threatened. "Besides, if you decide to stay with me, you won't have to worry about rent for months." She paused at the look on Flare's face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me living with you?"

Lucy took Flare's small bag and walked further into the apartment, setting it down on the sofa around the corner. Flare followed her, but Lucy didn't stay in that room. She opened the door to her bedroom, then the bathroom, and then ended up in the kitchen. "Look around. It's _lonely_ in here. I can't stand living by myself anymore and I'm not about to ask Natsu to move in. Flare, I know you don't know any of us well but I swear to you that we mean what we say. Most of us, anyway. I always do. When someone offers you something, we aren't doing it just to be nice or so you won't feel hurt or left out. I mean, that _is_ one of the reasons but we wouldn't offer if we didn't want to. I meant it when I said I want you do live with me. I really like you, and we've become friends in the short time we've known each other. Imagine how close we'd be if we lived together! I love my close girlfriends Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Cana, and even the other girls I'm not that close with, but I really want a best friend to live with. Levy won't move; she loves living on her own. We sleep over each others' places a lot, but other than that, I'm here alone. She loves solitude and needs it every now and then. I hate it. Obviously it's your choice in the end and like I said earlier, I won't be hurt if you choose to live at Fairy Hills or anywhere else. I just want, _need_, you to know that I would _love_ it if you moved in with me, and that I didn't offer just to be nice."

Flare took a while to answer, but when she did, Lucy could tell this was hard for her. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to kindness, and I'm especially not used to people being as friendly and gentle as you. I think it will take a while for me to get used to it all over again. I've lived at Raven Tail for so many years that I forgot how to react to kindness. The giants... they were the only family I've ever known, and they were so loving and treated me like I was one of their own. You'd think one wouldn't forget something like that, but living in the hellhole I lived in for just four years ensured that. Raven Tail broke me, Lucy."

Lucy gave her a big smile. She kind of liked Blondie, but it was nice to hear Flare call her by her actual name. "Well then I'm just going to have to help you pick up the pieces and glue them back together. But I can't do it alone. You're the only one who can heal yourself."

Flare smiled. "I know. I don't want to forget the bad... just get over it."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Those pieces are still part of who you are. In order to change your life and become happy again, you need to face those pieces and stick those back on you first. Then, once you've come to terms with your past and you're okay with it, even thankful for it, then and only then can you become who you want to be."

"Thank you. For helping me. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I know. Maybe not in the same way or situation as you, but Fairy Tail gave me the same thing it'll give you; family."

Flare could already feel the pieces rising a little off the ground. 

* * *

**Please review, they tell me a lot about how people see my story! Thanks so much!**


End file.
